


(title work in progress) Nick Carragay learns the true meaning of be gay do crime

by CAPTAINBEAR



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Gay Nick Carraway, M/M, Nick Carragay commits murder, Non-Binary Jordan Baker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPTAINBEAR/pseuds/CAPTAINBEAR
Summary: A re-telling of F. Scott Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby, with influence from both the book and the 2013 film.





	(title work in progress) Nick Carragay learns the true meaning of be gay do crime

### Foreword- by N. Carraway

I presume a fair amount of people reading this, specifically those who lived in New York around the time of my little incident in 1923 and 1924, will know of me. This is not an attempt to boast, in fact it is quite the opposite. I wish only to ask that you do not see this work as an attempt to justify my actions. I’m well aware that what I did was wrong, I simply wish to tell my story. Originally, this account was intended purely as part of my treatment (for those who are unaware, I was declared criminally insane and institutionalised in the fall of 1924). It was a way of talking about my experiences as opposed to bottling up every bit of pain and anger and resentment I felt, but my doctor, after I allowed him to read over my writings, said I had a talent for storytelling, and that it would be a shame not to share such a beautifully written piece with the masses.

I suppose I should be expected to apologise for my actions, but unfortunately I cannot. I feel it would be inappropriate and even disrespectful to the loved ones of those that my actions affected to give a half-hearted apology, as I do not regret any of my unsavoury exploits save one. Daisy, my cousin, my friend- To you, and only you, do I give my sincerest apologies.


End file.
